Odette Morton
Odette Morton (Marisha Shine) was the plot-twist main villainess from "A Dance With Death," episode 4.18 of Castle ''(airdate March 12, 2012). She was introduced as the episode's main murder victim and a contestant on a reality program called, ''Night of Dance. Odette was also a spoiled-rich heiress, who was originally introduced as a woman who was turning things around after surviving a recent train crash. In a surprising twist, it was revealed that the woman who was known as Odette Morton was actually Barbra Landau, a woman who was originally believed to have died in the wreck, only for the real truth to be unveiled: Odette had died in the wreck and Barbra was living as Odette up until her own death. It was revealed that Odette and Barbra had known each other, but it was originally believed that Barbra became obsessed with Odette and her good life, after which Barbra turned heel and killed Odette to take her identity and rich lifestyle. In actuality, Odette's partying lifestyle resulted in arrests and sentences to community service, and after seeing Barbra working as a stripper at a club, she paid her to pose as Odette and serve her community service for her; even paying for plastic surgery to look exactly like Odette as part of the ruse. During this time, Barbra asked Odette's friend, Suzanne Steiner (who had no idea that "Odette" was a phony) about the passing of Graham Morton, Odette's wealthy grandfather. The episode's progression would go on to reveal that Graham was actually murdered, with suspicion falling on Suzanne's father, Charles Carson, who worked as a butler at the Morton household for over 20 years. Charles was suspected of killing both Graham and Barbra (the latter due to finding out the truth), but during his interrogation by Richard Castle and Kate Beckett, Charles revealed that Graham and Odette were arguing over Odette dating someone who her grandfather disapproved of. He also revealed that he found a pillow near Graham on the day of his death, after putting out a kitchen fire that Odette reported, and that ended up posthumously revealing Odette as a villainous co-conspirator. As the episode's climax revealed, Odette's lover was none other than her business manager, Samuel Lynchberg, and the couple planned to run off and marry. Graham's disapproval of the relationship led him to threaten to cut off Odette financially if she didn't end things with Samuel. Odette turned heel in response by colluding with Samuel to kill her grandfather, with Samuel smothering Graham with a pillow while the villainess was in the kitchen setting the fire. However, the evil Odette dumped Samuel after the murder, as she solely wanted her inheritance and believed that Samuel outlived his usefulness. Odette continued her partying lifestyle until she was killed in the train wreck, and it was revealed that Samuel killed Barbra on the set of the aforementioned show, as Barbra knew the truth about Graham's murder. Category:Deceased Villainess Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Villainess Category:Conspirators Category:Unseen Villainess Category:One-Shot Villainess Category:Castle Villainess Category:TV Show Villainess